Redemption
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Bella nunca pensó que su deseo de cumpleaños se hiciera realidad. Y menos de una forma tan drástica. Edward logrará comprender y apreciar de nuevo a su esposa, de la manera más dificil. Mini Fic ExB TH
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Espero que les guste. Es un mini fic de cómo 4 capítulos. Comenten! :D**

-Muy bien, ahora el pastel, -Bella sonrió. Las 25 velitas prendidas. Miró al frente y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Está hablando por teléfono cariño, vuelve en seguida, -le dijo Alice, su mejor amiga. Bella suspiró y asintió.

-Esperemos un poco, ¿les parece?

Los invitados no dijeron nada por respeto pero todos opinaban lo mismo. Edward es un idiota insensible. Los minutos pasaron y las velitas seguían consumiéndose.

-Bella, creo que deberías soplar y pedir un deseo.

Bella sonrió poco convincente y asintió. "Que pase algo que me regrese a mi esposo", susurró en su mente. Sopló las velas y después lo cortaron.

Edward volvió algo estresado. El trabajo por el que había estado luchando todo el mes no se lo dieron. Su competencia se lo ganó. Se sentó a la mesa pensando cómo podía mejorar la propuesta.

-Edward, -levantó la mirada y vio la mirada reprobatoria de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-Pasa que partimos el pastel, abrimos los regalos y comimos, todo eso sin ti.

-Lo siento, estaba en algo importante.

-¡Claro idiota, y el cumpleaños de tu mujer no es importante! –le gritó Alice bastante enojada.

-No lo dije de esa forma, me refiero a que era urgente. No los invité a mi casa para que me reprendan. Si no les gusta váyanse.

-Resulta que vinimos por Bella, no por ti. Nadie te quiere aquí, la única es Bella y no sabemos por qué.

-Basta, Alice. No peleemos. No es necesario ser tan crueles. Edward ha estado ocupado todo el mes por un trabajo que es muy importante para él.

-Así, es. Y para su información no lo gané. El idiota de Jacob me lo quitó. Se alió con unos…

-No nos importa. Bella, no soporto más esto. Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno. –Alice se puso de pie muy enojada. Jasper miró a su amigo y cuñado y bajó la mirada negando. Se puso de pie y se despidieron. Las otras tres parejas lo hicieron igual.

-Hasta mañana Bella, cariño, -le dijo Esme, la madre de Edward. –Buenas noches Edward.

La madre de Bella la abrazó y su padre también. Todos se marcharon y solo quedaron Edward y Bella.

-¿Tú también vas a regañarme? –dijo molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no he dijo absolutamente nada, eres injusto. Intenté defenderte…

-Pusiste cara de "mi esposo no está aquí y me siento miserable", eso los hizo enojar.

-Ah, entonces que se enojen ahora es mi culpa. Genial. Perdón por querer que estés aquí, cariño, en una fecha que se supone es importante para ti, -dijo Bella con las lágrimas a punto de caer. Se mordió el labio para no soltarlas. –Iré a tomar un baño, y por favor… duerme en la habitación de invitados. O lo haré yo.

Edward la miró incrédulo. -¿Es en serio? Vamos, sabes que he luchado… -se interrumpió al ver que Bella no le hacía caso. Maldijo por lo bajo y golpeó la mesa.

Bella llegó a al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera. Hacía dos años que Edward no le prestaba atención. Quizá todos tenían razón cuando le dijeron que era muy joven. Veinte años no es suficiente. Pero ella estaba enamorada, sigue enamorada de su esposo. El mismo chico 3 años mayor que ella. El mismo que la ignoraba desde hacía dos años y que la lastimaba cada vez.

Los primeros tres años de matrimonio fueron excelentes, se levantaba cada mañana con esos ojos verdes centellantes sobre ella y con un beso. Después las palabras que más anhelaba, "te amo". El las decía cada mañana al despertar y cada noche antes de dormir.

Pero ahora era como si no existiera. Ella tenía veinticinco años, quería niños. Pero su esposo estaba muy ocupado para cumplir sus "caprichos" como los llamaba él. Un bebé no era un capricho, era una forma de olvidar que su esposo había dejado de amarla.

Lloró por media hora en la bañera antes de salir. Se puso el camisón para dormir y se recostó en la cama. Espero en la oscuridad unos minutos para ver si Edward dormía abajo. Se arrulló con el constante sonido de la refrigeración del cuarto. Despertó de nuevo cuando sintió a alguien a su lado.

-Bella, -se giró y Edward estaba frente a ella. –Lo siento mi vida, no quería lastimarte. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

"¿No lo hago cada vez?", quería reclamarle. Pero no vio el caso. Solo asintió y besó rápidamente sus labios. ¿Cuánto hacía que no recibía uno de esos apasionados besos que siempre terminaban en algo más? ¿Cuánto hacía que no llegaban a ese "algo más"?

El fin de semana, Bella lo pasó en casa. Su trabajo consistía simplemente en ser secretaria de una de las oficinas menos concurridas y más aburridas de todo Chicago. Al contrario de Edward con su gran empresa y exitoso negocio de millones de dólares. Ella solo trabajaba para pasar el tiempo, para no pensar constantemente en su esposo.

Cuando llegó a casa decidió hacer la tarea que había estado intentando por meses. Arreglar el álbum fotográfico. Tenían 8 años juntos y millones de fotos. Bella amaba las fotos, tomarlas era divertido. Siempre salían tan bien. Ella no se gustaba como era, pero al lado de Edward todo era hermoso, incluso ella.

Había tantas fotos de ellos besándose. Bajo un árbol en Forks, bajo la torre Eiffel, bajo el arco del triunfo, en el museo de músculos en las Vegas. Tantos lugares visitados en esos tres años, y ahora nada. Se limpió una lágrima cuando escuchó la puerta.

-Hola, Edward. Llegas temprano.

-Estoy muerto, Jacob vino a restregarme en la cara que me ganó. Me mostró todas las ideas innovadoras que tienen él y su equipo. Me siento viejo, -dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Solo tienes 28 mi vida, eso no es viejo.

-Pues me siento de 40 o 50. Es horrible competir con alguien de 23 años, recién graduado de la escuela de negocios.

-Pues yo adoro que tengas 28, -dijo acercándose y besando su mandíbula. –Eres tan grande y maduro, imagínate qué haría yo con alguien tan joven e inmaduro de 23 años. No podría vivir, -se acercó y siguió besándolo. Intentando provocarlo. Pero al levantar la vista vio que estaba dormido. Quiso llorar, pero supuso que había sido muy agotador.

-Edward, vamos a la cama.

-Bella, no estoy de humor.

-No me refiero a eso tonto, me refiero a _dormir _en la cama.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Qué hacías?

-Intentaba acomodar todas nuestras fotos en un álbum. ¿Me ayudarás cuando despiertes?

-Claro, claro.

Fueron a dormir, o al menos Edward. A la hora de la cena Bella trajo el tema de las fotos de nuevo pero Edward puso una excusa y se fue a ver la televisión. Bella suspiró y asintió.

Lo acompañó por el simple placer de tenerlo cerca. Hacía meses que no tenía un día libre. Mientras él miraba la televisión ella leía un libro. Bella se armó de valor y sacó el tema que había querido sacar desde hacía tiempo.

-Edward, ¿crees que podríamos tener un hijo? –dijo mirándolo a través de sus gafas para leer. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Creí que habíamos aclarado eso. Cuando pasen unos años…

-Lo hablamos por última vez hace dos años. He sido paciente, quizá esperando a que tú lo desees, pero parece que no es así.

-Los deseo, pero aun no Bella.

-Acabas de decir que te sientes viejo, un bebé te haría sentir mejor. Además… me siento sola.

-¿Sola? Pero si mi madre, mi hermana, mi cuñada y tu madre se la mantienen aquí.

-Exageras, me visitan una vez cada mes.

-Pues entonces únete a clubes sociales o algo. No te quejes en mi cara de sentirte sola, sabes que trabajo para poder mantenernos a flote cuando empecemos a tener hijos.

-¡Los quiero ya, Edward! No cuando tenga 30, 35, 40. ¿Esperas a caso a que llegue la edad en la que ya no pueda? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-No lo sé Bella, solo sé que no los quiero ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, -se giró y cubrió su cuerpo con la colcha. Lloró en silencio por unos minutos antes de caer dormida.

Cuando despertó Edward no estaba. Se sentía tan abatida.

Salió a comprar víveres. El refrigerador estaba vacío. Estaba lloviendo cuando salió. Septiembre y octubre eran de lluvias y después vendría la nieve en noviembre y diciembre. Bella suspiró, extrañaba Forks. Sus padres la habían visitado por su cumpleaños y después regresaron. La paz estaba allá, así como sus mejores recuerdos. El comienzo de su relación, los primeros años como novios.

Compró todo lo necesario e iba de regreso a su casa. Quiso llamar a Edward pero no contestó. Seguro estaba en una reunión. Dejó el teléfono pero se le cayó por accidente. Bajó el brazo para buscarlo.

En ese momento escuchó chirridos de llantas, gritos de sorpresa y un golpe. Un golpe duro que la arrojó contra la palanca de cambios. Después nada, oscuridad y de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, paz.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que los agradezco. Espero que les guste este capítulo y lo comenten jeje.**

Edward estaba en su oficina discutiendo acaloradamente con su socio Antón Girton.

-El problema es que sus ideas son más innovadoras, sabes que Aro busca eso. Es un viejo cascarrabias intentando parecer joven. Este nuevo proyecto requiere algo de la última y la nueva moda. Debes saber algo de la nueva, tienes que aliarte conmigo. Somos la perfecta combinación.

-Señor, -lo interrumpió su secretaria. Le hizo señas de que esperara un momento. –Lamento interrumpir pero llamó su hermana. Parecía alterada.

Edward asintió.

-Antón, te llamo en unos minutos. –colgó y tomó la línea que le indicó Annie, su secretaria. -¿Hola?

-Edward, -era Alice. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando. –Es Bella, ha tenido un accidente automovilístico. Se golpeó muy duro en la cabeza y no reacciona.

Edward se quedó congelado. ¿Qué? ¿Su Bella?

-¿Qu-que dijiste? –dijo tartamudeando.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! Debes venir ahora porque no saben si reaccionara, si tendrá un derrame o simplemente dejará de funcionar su cerebro. ¡Muévete cabeza de chorlito, tu esposa puede morir! ¿La recuerdas? La mujer que te espera con una sonrisa cada vez que llegas, que te hace comida y para la cual eres su maldito mundo.

-Voy para allá.

-Estamos en el hospital general.

Edward colgó aun en shock. No podía pensar claramente, no cuando su esposa estaba en peligro. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Se sintió terrible. Justamente ayer habían discutido. Y él no le pidió perdón como todas las veces pasadas. Por fin hubo un destello y las lágrimas le saltaron los ojos.

Corrió por los pasillos y encontró a toda su familia reunida. Esme lloraba descontroladamente en brazos de su padre. Rosalie se mantenía quieta, era su forma de demostrar su preocupación. Alice rondaba por la sala de espera, desesperada. Jasper solo la miraba, esperando el momento en el que se derrumbara para poder atraparla.

-Edward, -le habló su madre. Corrió a él y lo abrazó. –Oh, Edward. Lo siento tanto.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal, mi vida. Tendrás que ser muy fuerte. La están operando en estos momentos. Se lastimó la cabeza y se quebró el brazo derecho. Tiene varias costillas quebradas también.

-Oh Dios, -se pasó las manos por el cabello.

Nadie dijo nada más. Se sentaron a esperar el diagnóstico del doctor. Después de dos horas salió.

-¿Cómo está doctor? –dijo Edward cuando se acercó.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, no responde. No ha despertado y debo advertirte que es un mal signo. Sus costillas sanarán con el tiempo y pudimos reparar su brazo. Pero no hay nada que hacer más que esperar a que salga de su estado de coma.

-¿Coma? –dijo Edward desconsolado.

-Sí, Edward. De verdad lo lamento. El otro conductor dijo que no la vio. Se quedó dormido.

Edward se quedó parado, siendo abrazado por su madre. No había nada más que hacer, más que esperar.

-¿Puedo verla? –le preguntó al doctor.

-Dentro de una hora, la pondremos en una habitación.

-Que sea privada, -dijo Carlisle.

-Claro, -el doctor se marchó.

Una hora después Edward veía la lamentable imagen de su inconsciente y dañada esposa. Su piel estaba tan pálida, casi transparente. Ese rubor que tanto amaba no aparecería al verlo. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. También tenía hematomas morados y grandes. Debió ser un golpe muy duro.

-Lo siento tanto mi vida, -susurró aguantando las lágrimas. –Lamento haber peleado anoche. Despierta mi amor, despierta para poder darte todos los hijos que quieras.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? –dijo Alice de forma ácida. Entró y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tiene Bella intentando llamar tu atención? ¿Sabes acaso cuanto deseaba tener tus hijos? No sabes nada de ella, al menos no en estos últimos dos años. Tu trabajo era más importante para ti. Fueron tantos los días en los que lloró descontroladamente en mi hombro porque "su esposo había dejado de amarla". Eres un idiota egoísta, ahora que no la tienes le quieres dar todo.

-Basta Alice, -dijo Jasper de forma tajante. –No debes hacer eso, no en estos momentos. Si Bella no se quejó con él, es su problema.

-¡Es mi mejor amiga!

-Es su esposa, Alice. Él es quien comete las faltas, no tú. Él es el único que puede redimirlo.

-Váyanse, por favor. Solo déjenme con ella-

-No, no es tuya ¿sabes? Vete a la mierda, yo no me voy de aquí. ¡Y no me vas a obligar con miradas Jasper Whitlock!

Los hombres suspiraron. No había nada que hacer.

Edward se quedó en el hospital por 24 horas antes de que su mamá le dijera que se fuera. Fue a su casa de forma automática, se bañó y durmió en un estado automático. No podía pensar en nada. En cuanto su cara tocó la almohada, el olor de Bella lo invadió.

-Dios, -sus lágrimas se saltaron de sus ojos. –Lo siento tanto Bella.

Se quedó dormido con los ojos derramando lágrima tras lágrima.

Al despertar creyó que todo había sido un dueño. Buscó a su esposa a su lado pero no estaba. Entonces supo que no era un sueño. Bella estaba en coma, en el hospital. A menos que…

Corrió escaleras abajo por su teléfono. Ninguna llamada. Marcó a Alice, quien le informó de manera cortante que aun no se recuperaba. Se sintió abatido de nuevo. Fue a la estancia y se tropezó con algo. Lo tomó en brazos. Era el álbum, hecho a mano de Bella. Se sentó y comenzó a hojearlo. Las fotos de cuanto ella tenía 17 y él 20. Sus primeros años. Un beso bajo el muérdago, un beso bajo un árbol nevado. Bajo el porche de su casa, frente a la entrada de la preparatoria. ¿Cuándo había dejado de besarla todos los días?

Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos. No debería estar viendo eso.

Regresó al hospital y se quedó el resto del día a su lado. Tomaba su mano, acariciaba su rostro, le hablaba. Pero ella no respondía.

-Bella, estuve viendo nuestras fotos hoy. Recuerdo que cada día te daba al menos 20 besos, y lamento haber dejado de hacerlo mi amor. Pero te prometo que si despiertas te daré al menos 50 besos diarios. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Nada cambió. La cara inexpresiva de Bella no cambió. En todo el día de ayer y ese también no dejaron de llamarlo de la oficina. Cuando se cansó les contestó y les dijo lo que había ocurrido.

-Edward, tenemos un nuevo proyecto. ¿Recuerdas? Por el que me estuviste rogando que viniera desde Inglaterra. Aquí estoy, ahora ven a trabajar. Lamento lo de tu esposa, pero es algo importante esto.

-Lo lamento mucho Antón, ya pasaron muchos días en los que le di más importancia al trabajo que a mi esposa. No de nuevo. Si por alguna razón ella…no reaccionara. Quiero estar a su lado.

Antón suspiró. –De acuerdo, pero por favor responde a las llamadas. Podemos trabajar desde aquí. Solo tienes que ayudar con las decisiones.

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco Antón.

Edward tuvo que regresar a su casa esa noche. De nuevo lloró en la almohada de Bella. A la mañana siguiente miró la caja de fotografías, los 7 álbumes hechos por Bella y se sentó en el sofá.

_-¿Me ayudarás cuando despiertes? –_recordaba sus palabras. Ahora era él quien le preguntaba. Pero ¿alguna vez despertará? Luchó con las lágrimas y prefirió ponerse a acomodar las fotografías. Un álbum era para su primer año de novios. El segundo para su viaje a París, el tercero para su viaje a Las Vegas, el cuarto para su boda, el quinto para sus primeros años de casados. El sexto para sus hijos y el séptimo para los nietos. Edward lloró sin poder evitarlo al ver los últimos dos. Hijos, nietos. Él no quiso darle algo que ella anhelaba con tanas ganas.

Volvió al hospital y se propuso a acomodar el primer álbum. Habló durante horas de cada una de las fotografías. Preguntándole si recordaba sus primeros días. Cuando se declararon, cuando se besaron, cuando le contaron a Charlie, a los padres de Edward, todo el pueblo lo supo de inmediato.

Bella se convirtió de pronto en una chica muy popular que salía con alguien de universidad. Se veían cada vacaciones, días de gracias, navidades, hasta que Bella terminó y fue a la universidad con él. Estuvieron un año viviendo juntos. Y decidieron casarse. Él con 23 y ella con 20. Mucha gente les advirtió que eran jóvenes. Pero aun así no los escucharon, ellos estaban enamorados.

El álbum terminó cuando se despidieron de su familia. Ambas familias salían juntas. La pequeña y de Bella y la grande de Edward. En medio ellos dos, inseparables y además, besándose. Edward soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Charlie.

-Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –le dijo el doctor, amigo de la familia, mejor amigo de Carlisle. Se puso de pie y lo siguió. –No sé cómo decirlo suavemente, pero no ha respondido en estos días y por lo general significa que no responderán en un tiempo. Puede que pasen algunas semanas, quizá meses, o hasta años. También hay veces en los que no despiertan. No podemos mantener a una persona viva a base de máquinas todo el tiempo. El cuerpo no lo resiste.

-¿Quiere decir que no va a despertar?

-No, quiero decir que debes ser fuerte y tener paciencia.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor.

Edward regresó aun más deprimido al cuarto de Bella. Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Tienes que despertar Bella, no puedo estar sin ti.

Después de dos meses los 5 álbumes que podía llenar estaban listos. Los llevaba cada día al hospital y hablaba y hablaba sobre todas las fotos. A veces reía y le contaba cosas, preguntándole si las recordaba.

Llevó los dos que no estaban llenos un día. Pasó su mano inerte sobre ellos.

-¿Lo sientes mi vida? Son los álbumes que comenzaremos a llenar cuando despiertes. No me importa si me veo más viejo con nietos, siempre y cuando te tenga a ti, debes ser fuerte y luchar, -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Lo siento tanto, Bella. No veía el daño que te hacía diariamente. Por favor, por favor despierta.

Se fue a su casa triste, abatido y cansado. Justo cuando llegó el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¡Lo hicimos, Edward! Hemos ganado el contrato. Al parecer el de Black era "demasiado innovador" para su gusto.

-Excelente, -dijo Edward. Pero ya no le animaba eso, ya no tenía con quién celebrar o una persona por la cual quisiera ganar esa cantidad de dinero. No tenía con quien compartirlo. La única persona que quería estaba en coma, y quien sabe cuando despertaría.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes ****pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones, suposiciones, halagos. Me encantan todos. Espero que continúen hasta que termine. Y sobre todo que sea de su agrado.**

**Cuatro meses después:**

La vida se había vuelto algo pasajera para Edward. Lo único que tenía para salir adelante era su trabajo y la pequeña esperanza de que algún día Bella despertara. Se enfrascó en su trabajo para olvidar su tragedia, pero sin dejar de visitarla todos los días. Tomar su mano, besar su frente, hablar con ella. Su familia dejó de ir constantemente, cada vez menos.

Seis meses habían pasado y Bella seguía en la misma forma. Perdió peso al ser alimentada únicamente por la IV. Edward se reprendía cada vez que la veía. A veces sentía que no podría ni verse en el espejo.

Ese día llegó a su casa, una casa sola y fría, una casa donde no estaba Bella con una sonrisa, unas buenas noches o un beso. Edward suspiró y dejó su maletín. Desde que no tenía quien cocinara compró platos congelados. Cenó uno de esos, solo, y después subió a su habitación.

Al ver la cama no lo pudo soportar. Un ataque de furia, dirigido a él mismo, lo atacó. Se odiaba por lo que le había hecho. Se odiaba por no haber apreciado a esa mujer tan especial. ¿Por qué había dejado de decirle que la amaba todos los días? ¿Por qué dejó de besarla, de cumplir sus deseos?

El trabajo, le dijo una vocecilla. Tu trabajo fue más importante que ella. Pateó la cama y la mesita de lado. El cajón de la mesita se abrió. Era el lado en el que Bella había dormido. Se sentó en el piso y abrió más el cajón.

Había una agenda, un cuadernillo y el último libro que había estado leyendo. Decidió llevarlo y leérselo en voz alta en el hospital. Abrió el cuaderno y vio que eran anotaciones de Bella. En otra ocasión lo hubiera guardado de nuevo, pero hacía meses que no escuchaba nada de su esposa. Al menos se consolaría leyendo sus pensamientos.

"_Hoy Edward y yo peleamos porque yo quiero hijos ya y él no, de nuevo. Me quiere hacer esperar hasta que sea demasiado tarde. A veces pienso que he dejado de importarle y, aunque me duela, la duda ataca mi cabeza. ¿Tendrá a otra? ¿Más joven quizá, más bella?" _

Cerró el cuaderno sintiéndose más deprimido. Quizá tuviera escritos de hace dos años. Lo abrió de nuevo y buscó en la fecha. Encontró uno de hacía tres años.

"_El día de hoy estuvo estupendo. Edward me llevó a comer helado, después pasamos por casa de Esme y Carlisle y cenamos. Edward no dejó de repetirme lo bella que me veía con el vestido azul que compré secretamente solo para él. Sé que le gusta mucho este color sobre mi piel. Cuando llegamos a la casa me tomó en brazos y me llevó directamente a la recamara. No entraré en detalles sobre lo que me hizo y dijo ya que no sería apropiado. Me sonrojo de solo pensarlo."_

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la hoja y Edward las limpió. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, la había visto tan arrebatadoramente hermosa que no dejó de tocarla y hablarle al oído en todo el día. Siguió buscando en las páginas hasta que encontró la fecha donde algo había cambiado.

"_Edward me platicó sobre un chico nuevo que llegó a la empresa. Al parecer es una competencia dura. No ha tenido tiempo ni de respirar. A veces me siento sola, pero no puedo juzgarlo. Lo hace por nuestro bien. Solo desearía que me escuchara respecto a los hijos."_

"_Ya no reconozco a mi propio esposo. Dejó de ponerme atención desde que Jacob Black llegó a la empresa. Siento que a veces me ignora. Hablo y no me escucha. Pero siempre quiere que yo lo escuche. En las reuniones familiares me hace decir pretextos para justificar su ausencia. Solo desearía que Edward volviera."_

"_Ya ha pasado un año desde que mi esposo dejó de interesarse en mí, lo extraño tanto que aun después de este duro año no puedo evitar dormirme llorando. ¿Es tan tonto que extrañe sus brazos, sus besos, sus te amos cada mañana? Desearía que volviera."_

"_Alice me llevó a unas pláticas sobre "Como seducir a tu marido". Siento que fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Pude haber estado pintada de verde con 6 ojos y 8 piernas y él no me habría notado. Es tan deprimente y me hace sentir poco deseada y amada. Recuerdo cuando llegábamos a hacer el amor hasta 3 veces al día. O días que los pasábamos sin salir de la habitación, ni siquiera para comer. ¿Estaré perdiéndolo completamente? No quiero pensar en esto pero… ¿tendrá a otra?"_

Edward cerró el cuaderno y suspiró. Ver sus pensamientos era tan difícil. Él solo estaba cegado por el trabajo, la competencia, ganar. No podía ver el daño que le hacía.

Tomó el diario y lo abrazó. Se quedó dormido sobre la almohada donde su cabeza solía descansar. El olor ya no se percibía, pero él se sentía más cerca de ella por el simple hecho de dormir en su almohada.

El día siguiente pasó y a la hora de visita se sentó en silencio por un momento. Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Nunca hubo nadie más, mi vida. No sabes lo mucho que lamento haberte dañado de esa manera. Pero nunca hubo, hay o habrá nadie más que tú. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos vimos en la preparatoria? Te acababas de mudar y todos hablaban de la chica nueva. Yo aun no me marchaba, pero estaba a punto de comenzar mi primer año de universidad. Fui con Alice por ser su primer día. Entonces te vi, tan tímida, tan diferente de todas esas mujeres banas y superficiales. Tu piel tan pálida y sin nada de maquillaje. Supe al instante que eras diferente. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que te escaparas conmigo? Subiste al auto solo mirándome y sin negarte.

Edward miró su cara inexpresiva. Era tan difícil hablarle a una persona que no te contestaba. Se perdió en los recuerdos. Su sonrisa, tan exclusiva. No porque tuviera una vida difícil, solo no le gustaba sonreír. Pero él le enseñó, y ella le enseñó tantas cosas más.

Se fue a la universidad con la promesa de volver después del primer periodo. Cuando regresó su encuentro fue tan emotivo. Ella lloraba de la emoción y él sentía que no podría soltarla ni aunque Charlie lo apuntara con un arma.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Después vino uno aun más gracioso, cuando le informaron de la boda.

-Papá, tenemos algo que decirte, -dijo bella con la mano de Edward entre las suyas. Le sonrió tímidamente.

-No, es necesario. Por sus rostros culpables y toda esa unión que tenían antes de que te marcharas sé qué es y debo decir que estoy decepcionado de ustedes…

-No estoy embarazada papá, pero queremos casarnos, -dijo la última parte mirándolo de frente.

-Si no estás embarazada, ¿por qué se quieren casar tan jóvenes?

-Por amor papá, -dijo ahora mirándolo a él.

-Sé que debí pedir su mano primero, pero lo hablamos y ella dijo que sí y de pronto estábamos comprometidos. Quizá no pedí su permiso, pero nos gustaría que nos diera su aprobación y su bendición.

Charlie lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Después sonrió.

-Claro, tienen ambos. Me alegra que sean responsables, aunque sigo pensando que son jóvenes. Y algo más… -los miró y aguantó para darle más suspenso. –Ustedes le dirán a Reneé.

Los tres rieron, aunque Edward y Bella más nerviosos. Reneé sería muy difícil de convencer, quizá tendrían que mostrarles una prueba de embarazo negativa para que les creyera.

Edward regresó al presente y miró a Bella.

-Te prometo que te recompensaré por cada uno de esos días que creíste que te dejé de amar. Me pondré tablas a los lados de la cara para que sepas que no miro a nadie más que a ti. Te haré el amor 3 o 4 veces al día. Tendremos miles de hijos y más nietos aun. Viviremos en una enorme granja a las afueras de Forks y ahí los veremos crecer, meciéndonos como los ancianos que seremos. Te besaré todos los días, te repetiré lo mucho que te amo. Solo, por favor, despierta para que pueda redimirme.

Regresó a su casa con esa promesa en su corazón.

Por curiosidad tomó la agenda que estaba junto con el diario. Se había enterado de tantas cosas con el diario que quería averiguar más. Había muchas notas.

_Lugares que debemos visitar. Películas y series que debo obligarlo a ver. Nombres de hijos e hijas que tendremos. _

Había listas interminables de más deseos. Leyó la primera.

_Lugares que debemos visitar:_

_Crucero por las Bahamas._

_Inglaterra – me gustaría ver si los guardias son tan estirados como los ponen en las películas._

_China –quiero ver como se diferencian si todos se ven tan iguales._

_Francia –para recordar viejos momentos._

_Alemania –me encantaría conocer los campos de concentración. Pobre pequeños judíos._

_Holanda –solo porque sí, no tengo razón en específico._

_Finlandia –es frío y nevado y ¿por qué no aceptarlo? Los finlandeses son sexys._

_Italia –es tan romántico. Quisiera que Edward me hablase en italiano._

_Canadá –las cataratas del Niágara. Me pondría en la orilla y fingiría ser Rose, del Titanic._

_Irlanda –amo los duendes verdes! Siempre he soñado con mi cubeta de oro al final del arcoíris._

_Creo que por ahora son todos. Pero seguro que hay más lugares interesantes por todo el mundo. Lo importante es que Edward me acompañe._

Edward rió ante algunos comentarios, pero también se puso algo celoso sobre el comentario acerca de los finlandeses. Siguió leyendo las listas y comentarios de Bella.

_Series y películas que debo obligarlo a ver:_

_Alicia en el país de las maravillas versión 1903__, un clásico que no debe perderse. Como Romeo y Julieta._

_Trilogía de El Padrino – la primera trilogía de la historia. Imposible que no la haya visto. Encantadores mafiosos asesinos. _

_Romeo y Julieta (Todas las versiones) No todas son buenas pero él sabrá decirme._

_Orgullo y Prejuicio (Todas las versiones y la serie) Mi favorita es la del 2005, pero me encantaría mostrarle la serie._

_Sensatez y sentimientos (Todas las versiones y la serie) Amo a ese Edward, pero mi Edward es mejor._

_Tetralogía de Hannibal Lecter -¿Quién no ama a ese sádico asesino de sangre fría enamorado de su tía?_

_Love Story 1970 –(Suspiro, suspiro, suspiro) Un clásico romántico._

_Mi primer beso 1 y 2 –Mis películas favoritas de niña._

_Serie de Salvados por la campana 1993 –UN CLÁSICO! ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre no las haya visto?_

_The wonder years 1988 – Amo al niño que sale._

_Celos asesinos – El mismo niño, pero no tan niño y no tan inocente. ¡Qué cambio!_

_Clueless 1995__ –AS IF!_

Edward rió, pero algunas lágrimas se asomaron. Bella era tan ocurrente. Tan bella e inocente. ¿Cuántas veces escuchó la queja sobre la trilogía del padrino, sobre salvados por la campana. Debió haberla visto desde antes.

Decidió hacer algo por eso. Tomó su computadora y comenzó a buscar. Al cabo de tres horas estaba agotado pero satisfecho. Durmió soñando con películas viejas y viajes largos.

Al salir del trabajo el día siguiente no corrió al hospital. Fue a una agencia de viajes, específicamente donde trabajaba Rosalie, su cuñada desagradable. Entró y la vio hablando por teléfono y limándose las uñas. Se sentó frente a ella y lo miró. Se quedó en una pieza.

-Te llamo después –lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. -¿Le pasó algo a Bella? Sé que no somos mejores amigas ni nada, pero me agrada y no se merecía lo que le ocurrió. Al contrario de ti.

-No, no le pasó nada, -la cortó. –Quiero apartar un viaje.

-Idiota, ¿tienes a otra y la quieres llevar de viaje?

-¿No te han dicho que eres terrible en tu trabajo? Solo atiéndeme como si fuera un cliente más. –Rosalie resopló y esperó a que hablara. –Quiero uno de esos viajes donde no hay fecha. Donde solo lo apartas y cuando lo quieras usar solo hablas a la agencia. Uno de largo plazo o algo así.

-Sí, recuerdo que te hablé de uno en su viaje de bodas.

-¿Ah sí? No recuerdo que escogiéramos uno así. De hecho teníamos bien agendada la fecha de salida y regreso.

-Sí, cierto. Me pediste que investigara porque tenías que hacer un negocio. No estabas seguro de cuando te desocuparías así que preferías dejar de lado tu luna de miel. –Edward se sintió mal. ¿Desde entones la había apartado. –Pero miraste a Bella y ella tenía una cara de estar a punto de reventar en lágrimas y me hiciste reservar un viaje a Paris lo más pronto posible. Dejó de importante el negocio que tenías e hiciste inmensamente feliz a Bella. ¿Recuerdas como era eso, Edward?

-Gracias Rosalie, lo había olvidado. Pero es por eso que hago este viaje. En cuanto Bella despierte… -la miró y su voz se desvaneció. -¿No crees que despierte?

-No –dijo sin fingir, sin ser más cuidadosa, sin tacto. Para Edward fue como un latigazo en la espalda. –El doctor dijo que tenía pocas posibilidades. Si fuera tú la desconectaría.

-¿Desconectarías a Emmett?

-Sí, -pareció pensarlo por un momento, -No… no lo sé.

-Exactamente. Ahora, solo has las malditas reservaciones. Quiero un viaje completo que pase por todos estos lugares, -sacó la nota de Bella y se la entregó. –Si quieres puedes excluir Canadá, yo la llevaré en coche. No olvides ningún lugar. Incluye el crucero a las Bahamas, si es necesario un tiempo compartido, tu solo consíguelo.

-Puedo tenerlo listo para la semana que viene. Solo tendrás que avisar la fecha que quieres partir cuando lo quieras. Puede que visites algunos lugares más que estos.

-No importa, tú solo has que aparezcan los que están ahí.

-Eres un bueno hombre Edward, -dijo Rosalie algo triste.

-Ella es increíble, yo solo soy su fiel sirviente. Un redimido.

Salió de ahí y fue directo al hospital sintiéndose un poco más contento.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lamento haber tardado tanto.**

Dos meses más pasaron para Edward sin ninguna noticia. Él sabía que, aunque no lo dijeran, su familia había perdido la esperanza de que despertara pronto. Pero él no podía aceptar eso, si lo hacía probablemente moriría de la tristeza y la decepción.

Siguió visitándola todos los días, diciéndolo a diario cuanto la amaba. Las enfermeras se enternecían por ese pobre hombre. A veces le traía flores y a veces le leía libros en voz alta. Los doctores y enfermeras le decían que había posibilidad de que ella lo escuchara.

-Bella, tienes que despertar, han pasado 8 meses mi vida. No quiero seguir así, -decía mientras acariciaba su brazo. De pronto algo pasó, su brazo se movió. Edward se alejó sorprendido. -¡Doctor!

Un doctor que pasaba por ahí entró.

-¿Sí, qué le sucede?

-Se movió, -dijo apuntando al brazo de Bella. El doctor entró y checó sus signos.

-Todo parece igual, a veces se mueven, pero no significa que vaya a despertar.

Edward suspiró y asintió. Regresó a su casa muy decepcionado. Otra vez sin ella. Quería que todo eso acabara.

Un mes después se encontraba en su despacho trabajando arduamente cuando Alice entró. Se sorprendió de verla pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz.

-Alice, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Lo sé, es solo que he estado ocupada.

-Lo supongo, Jasper me platicó que salen de segunda luna de miel. Felicidades, -no lo dijo en voz alta pero los envidiaba. Si Bella estuviera despierta la llevaría de segunda luna de miel. -¿Piensan empezar con los hijos? –dijo triste.

-Sí, es probable, -Alice había dejado de insultarlo y echarle la culpa de lo ocurrido. Creía que ya era castigo suficiente el hecho de que ella no despertara. –Siento mucho lo que sucedió.

-No hables como si ya no estuviera. Aun puede despertar, -dijo frunciendo el ceño. Alice lo miró compasivamente. Sabía que su hermano estaría una vida esperando a que despertara. –Vine porque supuse que lo olvidarías.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu cumpleaños tonto, -dijo sonriendo. Se acercó y puso un pequeño pastelito con una vela. La prendió y Edward lo miró. Era cierto, su decimo noveno cumpleaños. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que Bella no estaba con él. Hacía nueve meses que no lo estaba. Apretó los labios. Alice prendió la vela y le cantó el feliz cumpleaños. –Pide un deseo Edward, has sido bueno hasta ahora, puede que se cumpla.

"Que regrese mi esposa", susurró en su mente. No tenía idea que hacía nueve meses su esposa había pedido lo mismo. Sopló y después él y Alice compartieron el pastel. Le regaló un pequeño carro de colección y se despidió.

Siguió trabajando aun más decaído que antes. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Bella regresara. Llegó a su casa y se durmió.

Su sueño comenzó con Bella despierta. Él la abrazó mientras pudo solo en sus sueños. Siempre ahí estaba ella, con esa sonrisa tan bella y ese sonrojo tan propio de ella. Aspiró y por un momento olió a fresas.

Pero de pronto no estaba en sus brazos. Levantó la mirada y había una gran luz.

-Guíame, -le susurraba. Pero Edward se aterró.

-¡No la sigas! –intentaba gritar, pero su voz era apenar un susurro.

-Guíame, mi vida, -le decía caminando hacia la luz.

-¡No, Bella! –corría en su dirección pero era como si estuviera amarrado al suelo con raíces. Escuchó su voz, distante y susurrada.

-No pasa nada mi vida, te amo.

El sonido del teléfono y el fin de su pesadilla lo despertaron. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en los oídos. Su mente se aclaró un poco y se apuró a contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Sr. Cullen, le hablamos del hospital. Su esposa acaba de reaccionar.

Edward se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja sin decir nada. ¿Reaccionar? ¿Bella había despertado? Un temblor de puro gozo pasó por su cuerpo.

Corrió a vestirse y en el camino habló con sus familiares.

-¿Hola? –constestó una dormilada Alice.

-¡Alice, Bella ha despertado!

-¿Qué? –dijo con voz chillona.

-¡Lo que oíste, ha despertado!

Después llamó a sus padres, a Emmett y por último a los padres de Bella. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y prometieron ir al hospital en seguida.

Edward llegó y corrió por el pasillo que tantas veces había visitado, desesperanzado. Pero ahora Bella estaba despierta y él solo quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-Sr. Cullen, -le habló una enfermera. –El doctor está revisando a su esposa, en cuanto salga puede pasar usted.

Edward caminó en círculos afuera de la habitación hasta que el doctor salió.

-¿Cómo está?

-Temí que por ser tanto tiempo hubiera sufrido algún percance, pero todo está perfecto. Pregunta por ti, -el doctor le sonrió y palmeó su espalda. –Todo está bien Edward, ella ha vuelto.

Edward sonrió y aguantó las lágrimas de la emoción y de la felicidad. Entró en la habitación y la vio. Ella se giró lentamente y le sonrió. Las lágrimas se derramaron sin poder evitarlas.

-¡Oh, Bella! –dijo acercándose y tomándola en sus brazos. Por fin, después de 9 meses podía tomarla libremente. Besó su cabello, su mejilla y al fin llegó a sus labios. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y puso los brazos en su cuello. –Te amo, te amo tanto. Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar.

-Edward, estás llorando, -dijo Bella limpiando las mejillas de él.

-Fui un tonto, Bella. No sabía el daño que te estaba ocasionando. Nunca hubo otra mujer, nunca podría haberla. Eres la única para mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma?

-Nueve meses, los nueve meses más tristes, solos y horribles de mi vida. Pero te prometo que te recompensaré por esos casi tres años que no te dije cuanto te amaba, que no te besé todos los días.

-Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas, mi amor, -dijo Bella suavemente, acariciando su rostro. Su deseo de cumpleaños se había cumplido. Quizá ella nunca imaginó que esta sería la forma, pero estaba complacida.

La familia fue llegando poco en poco. Edward estuvo sentado a su lado, tomando su mano todo el tiempo. Los padres de Bella llegaron unas horas después, cuando su vuelo llegó. Abrazaron a su hija y le dieron la bienvenida de regreso.

Unos días después estaba fuera. Tuvo que utilizar silla de ruedas pues sus músculos aun no se habían acostumbrado. Tendría que tomar unas cuantas terapias. También tenía que ganar peso pues había perdido mucho por la comida que recibía.

Edward la acompañó en cada momento. Dándole masajes en las piernas cuando estaba muy dolorida. La abrazaba cada noche como si pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, -le dijo a la semana de estar en su casa. Se acercó a ella con los 5 álbumes. –He guardado cada foto que teníamos en la caja, me tomó 2 meses pero lo logré.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo tuviste tanto tiempo?

-Cada vez que iba a visitarte, -dijo acariciando su mejilla. Bella le sonrió tristemente. No podía llegar a imaginar lo mucho que sufrió, si hubiera sido a la inversa probablemente no se hubiera marchado del hospital hasta verlo despertar.

-Ya todo pasó, ahora he vuelto.

-Muchas veces pensé en la probabilidad de que no despertaras, el doctor me decía que no había muchas probabilidades. Me daba ejemplos de muchas personas cuyos órganos dejaban de funcionar con el paso del tiempo. Me aterraba pensar que podías irte para siempre.

-No pienses en eso, -lo abrazó con fuerza. –Estamos bien ahora.

-En cuanto te recuperes del todo y subas esos kilos que te faltan, nos iremos por unos meses.

-¿Irnos?

-Sí, nos iremos a conocer todos los lugares que tenías escritos en la agenda.

-¡Edward Cullen, estuviste hurgando en mis cosas! –le dijo acusadoramente pero sonriendo. Lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho y después lo besó.

-Era la única forma en que podía sentirte cerca. A veces creí que no podía continuar, pero ahí estaban tus pensamientos, todas las cosas que te hice sentir con mi indiferencia. Lo siento tanto.

-Ya olvídalo, Edward. No te sientas culpable, ya pasó y puedes redimirte.

-Y lo intentaré todos los días de mi vida, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, -la besó suavemente en los labios. –Hay algo con lo que podemos comenzar ahora mismo, -besó su oreja y la mordisqueó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? –Bella estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Podemos comenzar a engendrar hijos, -le susurró en el oído.

Bella lo miró algo sorprendida. –Creí que habías dicho…

-No necesitamos esperar más, no tendrás que esperar más mi vida.

La llevó en brazos a la habitación y comenzó con la tarea de engendrar hijos.

Dos semanas después Bella estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Las terapias le habían servido mucho y estaba comiendo lo suficiente. Edward habló a la compañía y le dieron un año sabático después del gran proyecto que ganó por segunda vez con su socio Antón. Como gratificación le dieron esas vacaciones bien merecidas.

-Vamos Bella, se hace tarde, -dijo terminando de recoger las maletas y metiéndolas en el auto. La abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello.

-Estoy emocionada, Edward. ¿En serio vamos a conocer todos los lugares que estaban en la lista? –dijo girándose para mirarlo.

-Sí y algunos otros. Falta Canadá, pero te llevaré ahí en cuanto lleguemos. Después de todo me va a quedar medio año libre. Te prometo que será como una segunda luna de miel. Y puede que regresemos con un regalo extra, -dijo acariciando su vientre.

-Te amo, -susurró besando sus labios.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Otro final (para aquellos que leen el JxN), espero que les guste. Gracias por la respuesta a esta historia, me alegra que les gustara. **

Bella escuchaba al fondo el molesto sonido del holter. Supo que estaba en un hospital y por el dolor de su bajo vientre recordó por qué.

Los nueve meses más felices de su vida habían pasado. Después el bello día del nacimiento de su primer hijo. En cuanto supo la noticia supo que sería niña. Los celos naturales de un hombre cuando su mujer espera un niño no se presentaron. Por el contrario, Edward no se separaba de ella.

Y por supuesto que ella no se quejaba.

Se sentía muy cansada. Por suerte su parto fue natural, sanaría más rápido. Suspiró y sintió sus músculos protestar. Intentó abrir los ojos pero eran tan pesados.

Por fin lo logró y giró la cabeza. Sintió un mareo pero logró reprimirlo. Vio a Edward sentado a su lado. Tenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Miró detenidamente y vio que él estaba buscando algo en su bebé.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo con voz raposa. Edward levantó la mirada tranquilamente y sonrió.

-Hola, sleeping beauty. Estaba buscando a ver si no tenía cabello negro, o si era de dos metros de largo.

Bella frunció el ceño. Miró detenidamente a su esposo y vio que estaba luchando por no reír.

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?

-No lo sé, solo creí que un finlandés podía ser su padre. Con eso de que son sexys.

Bella intentó reír pero un dolor atravesó su vientre. Puso los brazos a su alrededor y aun así rió.

-¡Edward!

-Lo siento mucho mi vida, -rió y se levantó para dejar a la pequeña en la cuna. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su rostro. -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

-¡No! No quiero dormir más, siento que he estado así por…

-Dieciséis horas, -la interrumpió él.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto? Vaya.

-Era necesario, traer un hijo al mundo es agotador, -dijo besando su frente. –Nunca podré agradecerte por este precioso regalo.

-Tú pusiste una parte, -dijo ella sonriendo.

-No, la mía fue mínima y además disfruté compartiéndola, -susurró en su oído y besándolo.

-Edward, basta, -dijo riendo un poco.

-Te amo tanto Bella, -la atrajo suavemente a sus brazos y se recostó con ella.

-Quiero conocer a mi hija. Tengo un borroso recuerdo de ella cuando por fin salió.

-Es hermosa, perfecta. He contado sus veinte deditos, uno por uno. Comenzó a llorar un minuto después de salir, tiene unos pulmones que impresionaría a una cantante de ópera. Estaba ansiosa por atención y calor de su madre. Además de hambrienta. Las enfermeras están encantadas porque come mucho. Dicen que será una niña fuerte y sana.

-Nunca lo dudé.

-Ni yo, supe que sería perfecta por el simple hecho de que eres su madre.

Edward se puso de pie y acomodó a Bella para que estuviera sentada. Fue por su bebé y la puso suavemente en sus brazos.

Bella la observó por primera vez lúcida. Su carita redonda, su perfecta y respingada naricita.

-¿Qué color de ojos tiene?

-¿Adivina?

-¡Edward! –se quejó.

-Está bien, los tiene café. Como tú. Imagínate, es aun más perfecta.

-Tienes tu cabello, -dijo acariciando los pequeños ricitos color cobre. –Esperemos que el próximo, o la próxima tengan tus ojos.

Notó el silencio de Edward y temió que le dijera que no había un siguiente. Lo miró y lo único que vio fue amor y anhelo.

-Ya deseo verte hinchada y quejumbrosa de nuevo, -dijo besándola en los labios.

Bella se rió. Es cierto, se había puesto tan quejumbrosa y gorda. Al menos gorda en comparación con su esbelta figura.

-La próxima será el doble.

-Estoy impaciente por comenzar con mi parte, -dijo sonriendo descaradamente.

-Te amo Edward.

-Yo también mi vida, tú y Nessie lo son todo para mí.

-¿Nessie? Suena como el monstruo del lago Ness. ¿Quién fue el gracioso? –Edward rió.

-Tienes razón, suena así. Recuérdame golpear al idiota de Jacob por sugerirlo.

-¿Vino?

-Sí, dijo que venía por trabajo. Pero sinceramente creo que tenía curiosidad. Desde que nos aliamos no ha dejado de preguntarme qué se siente tener hijos. Creo que lo intentará con Leah, su esposa.

-Eso está bien. Me alegra tanto que se aliaran.

-A Antón no le agradó mucho la idea. Dice que saldrá saltando por la ventana con todas nuestras ideas. Pero sé que no, es un buen chico.

-Gracias Edward, -dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme tan feliz. Por haber intentado y logrado redimirte. Nunca dudé que volverías.

Edward sonrió tristemente al recordar el periodo más triste y solitario de su vida. Besó a Bella suavemente y después a su hija. Sí, había logrado redimirse. Y ahora era más feliz que en toda su vida.


End file.
